


The Offer

by Roddas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: NSFW, Oral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roddas/pseuds/Roddas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream makes the king of a predacons a very attractive offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfiction. First time writing smutty things. Lets do this people

The first time had been disguised. A veiled grab at control in the form of an peace offering. Starscream had been in the halls prowling when he had heard those very distinct sounds. Finding the king of the predacons in such a compromising stance was a very embarrassing moment, well for one party it was. Even if that party was in its heat cycle , his embarrassment was poorly covered in stuttered ,angry, sudden words.

Icy silence had followed the offer. Then cold words , words that searched for the trickery in his offer. Not that one as young as the King would find. This was a old game for the Commander Seeker, one used sparingly but it was most effective at pulling favor over another bot.

Ultimately It was physical need and the deep heat of suppressed vents that made Predaking take the offer.  The last few days had been maddeningly degrading on his self control. Resisting fans from onlining suddenly, heating plates and sudden thoughts making his EM fields fluctuate wildly until painful self discipline dragged it back.

Except the King wasn't that disciplined. And frustration was lashed out at any unfortunate spark he could reach. The commander had been subject to this rage. Which is what made this offer so deeply suspicious to him.

Apparently that wasn't suspicious enough because he found himself on his back with the sleek silver seeker advancing in a slow crawl up his chest plate. Lithe legs and waist swayed before him and summoned a deep rumbling from his chest.

Before those teasing silver legs could ease themselves down, Large dark hands suddenly grasped them, digits easily circling them in their grip.

"What is it" spoke a trill voice, irritated at the stop

For a moment Predaking struggled to form the words, they were, in his mind, perhaps lewd but at the same time accepting this bluntly open offer was the same. So why be conserved now.

"You will have to.... first ...be accommodated" he finally choked out.

Red optics met yellow ones in exasperation

"Are you saying I won't fit?"

A pause ,Patience was tested in those locked stares.

"Fine. Whatever. Be quick about it." Came the crisp reply.

Reaching for the plate, Predaking brushed his fingers against it. More brushing and soft tentative stroking up and down the edges of the plating that grew into hard pressing, which were followed by hums from the seeker. It was all very unfamiliar for the predacon but he was more following his own knowledge on his self than experience. Never in his young life had the predacon thought of even touching another bot, and yet here he was, trying to coax a response from a much older, much more experienced bot than he.

Nervousness tugged at the edges of his EM field but they were soon dashed away at the sounds of a plate being slid aside which were followed a sigh. Then a sharp intake of breath as one long finger edged inside the seeker. Moistening folds were pressed aside as the digit swirled gently inside, rubbing against the ceiling.

Gripping the shoulders of the predacon, Starscream hips followed the motion of the curling fingers searching his valve. He was highly aware of the semi serviced spike that was grinding against his aft. It was impressive, even compared to Megatron's. Much wider from the base to the tip, and longer as well with a colour to match its equally impressive owner. Glancing back, he could see its biolights up the side and the thought of stretching inside him his revved engines even more. It had been a foolish thought , thinking he could take it before stretching but the predacon had taken his offer so quickly, the follow through had slipped his mind.

In which he was glad it hadn't slipped Predaking's, whom was now slipping another finger inside the seekers slicked valve. The rocking motion of his hips and the quickening pull and curl from the fingers was making him steadily heating up his frame. Predaking's fingers were now slick with transfluid as is dripped out and over the palm of his hand. As the pace quickened, the seeker began to make more luscious noises. Small noises , pants, intakes of breath and half uttered curses.

The whole display was delicious to Predaking. Quick hands grabbed at his frame and strained breaths were hot against his chest. Starscream was so much smaller than he,  one of his hands could easily wrap around those silver thighs, which made it so much more appealing to him. One, two ,three, and then came the forth sliding in and out clumsily, just how many digits could the mech take?  Starscream was practically melting in his hand. This was so much better than the pitiful self service Predaking had been trying before.

_This might've been a mistake._ Those were the thoughts racing through the commanders mind, though it was getting very hard to think with the quickening pace.  Hips chased after fingers as they escaped his slick vale, desperately wanting deeper fill.

_"More ...more!"_ Came the Commanders breathless mutter, as the grinding increased. He could feel the walls of his valve clenching now, pulling in those dark and wonderfully thick digits deeper.

There came no verbal response ,only a sudden withdrawal of digits. Two hands encircling thighs, staining them with fluids as they gingerly lifted a slender waist up until a very erect spike pressed its head against a slick, dripping valve. A moment's pause was given to adjust a elbow against a very large shoulder and knees against spike sides before silver hips were guided down its length.

Starscream was only half way down its length when he paused, bracing himself. Pressing, it was pressing against his walls, stretching him, aching him. He choked back a intake and buried his face into Predaking's neck.

"Star-?"

"Give me a moment!" Came the strained reply, as hot breaths tickled Predaking's neck. Thin arms were wrapped around the neck, clinging to him, and they tightened as starscream pressed downward more. The grip got tighter as Starscream's port finally reached the hilt. More hot breaths, straining breaths in Predaking's auds made them prickle and increasing his arousal.

He reached up, to place a hand on the small of Starscream's back, and the commander trembled and whimpered as he did. Even with the hasty stretch, the fit was still so tight. There wasn't any room at all, transfluids were squeezed out and messily being smeared against Predaking's pelvic plating, slowly dripping onto the floor.

Tentatively, Predaking began to stroke the small of Starscream's back, working his hand down and around the perky little aft and further along the thigh before coming up again. This seemed to be helping the commander relax because the arms wrapped around his neck loosen bit by bit.

Indignant little huffs of outtake were the only thing that escaped the commanders lips now as he pushed himself back from Predaking's broad chest. One hand was still clutching the nape of his neck and the other was planted on the kings abdominal plating, steadying starscream as he sat up. A groan escaped his lips as his hips shifted around the firm spike. Oh primus, It was so tight,

_Focus_ , came the struggling thought in his mind, fighting against the haze _We're doing this to keep him under our control_

The mass of body began to rock slightly underneath him, seeping fluids began slowly spreading across hips and legs.

_We're doing this_

More rocking, from the both of them now. Predaking's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, a swaying, grinding silver beauty of a sight, flustered and hot. Greedy need grasping at each other's fields that pulsed harder as the predacon began to buck his hips forward.

_to keep him under our..._

Yes, under. Starscream could feel everything under him. A spike to thick it made his valve clench and stretch, uselessly futile as he continued to ride out the sudden thrusts now jutting into him. Every edge, every ridge along that delicious spike was pulling to stay inside him as they slide out for another thrust, and the same seem threatened to split starscream in two as they pushed back inside, hitting his ceiling node easily. A shriek went up at every thrust, then groaning. Oral fluid dribbled down his mouth before he realized he was yelling. Starscream lurched forward, his arms weak, barely stopping himself from crashing into the predacons faceplate.

But then hungry lips were upon his. It could hardly be called kissing, it was more like Predaking was attempting to consume his faceplate. The commander hardly cared, and the two liberally tasted each other, glossa swirling, tasting each other more insistently as the thrusting increased.

Just as starscream felt his valve start to clench more tightly, there was a roar and he felt himself suddenly flipped over, Predaking bulk looming over him, his eyes wild with desire and his vents billowing heat over the seeker.

The predacon adjusted those beautifully stain silver thighs and thrusted harder into the seeker, large claws easily manhandling the smaller bot as the thrusts grew more erratically paced. Which left starscream to claw at the floor and large forearms, vocalizer giving out more static than shrieks. His vents were doing nothing to cool either of them down as fluids and condensation dribbled down the abdomen and chest of the commander as he thrashed in pace with the king.

Then he was roaring again as the Commander keened in his grip. A river of transfluid was spurting out and down the seekers body, seeping into creases and seems. The king gave a huff, and starscream slackened his grip, thinking he was about to be left down, but the king continued to plunge inside the slicked valve in renewed vigor.

The commander has really thought the predacon would've stopped once he peaked, but he seemed to be  determined on making the seeker overload as well. He shifted the flier again in his grip until Starscreams knees were propping up his aft, and started his labors once more.

Starscream knew he wouldn't last long now, with his aft in the air and that wonderful spike stuffing his valve and hitting every valve on the way in and out.

Feeling starscreams valve clench around him, Predaking thrusted as hard as he could into the seeker. There was a final wail and a sob from the seeker as the valve tighten almost painfully around him, and the seeker went slack in his grip, valve still clenching sporadically around his swollen spike. Predaking carefully laid the shuddering silver form down and slide himself out of the dripping valve, which earned him another shuddering moan from the spent seeker.

Crouching low and protectively around the commander, the Predacon gripped his servos over the other weak claws and held them there. He nuzzled his faceplate against the flier contently.

The commander didn't object when his hand was held or when the Predacons began to nuzzle him, in fact he slowly, and carefully turned himself so he could press into the nuzzling and then saw the other face.

A wide, deeply satisfied smile was stretched across Predaking's face, along with a glint in his eyes as he stared down at the seeker. A glint that spoke of possessiveness and lust.

This was going to be a good agreement.

 


	2. What followed after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy , then cute, my otp is fulfilled (for now)

He was here yet again, oh yet again. Again.

Once again pinned under the labored breaths of the king of the predacons. A large hand comfortably curled around his midriff, supporting the others lower back as he reclined against the wall and the other was tugging one of his legs further away from his task.

It had been obvious, from their first encounter that the agreement struck was most agreeable, to say the least. Yet the commander hadn't planned on the predacon OR himself acting upon it so frequently.

It was beneath of one as refined as the commander to conduct such _liaisons_ with someone as unrefined as crude as Predaking, and yet he was finding himself beneath the predacon on an almost weekly basis.

It wasn't enough that when they found a suitable place that was both quiet and secluded ( lest any damn _vehicons_ walk in on them) Predaking was both enthusiastic and voracious in their dealings, often leaving the commander clinging and moaning ungainly against the predacons chassis.

No what was becoming unbearable was the Kings _insistence_  on cleaning up after their liaisons. On that very first time, after the Predacon had ensured Starscreams overload, he had hoisted Starscreams hips up and before Starscream could protest ,he had enveloped his mouth around Starscreams now tender valve and had started to lap up the mess in its entirety.

The effect was not lost on Starscream.

He turned almost instantly from a calmed state to a sobbing, convulsing wreck, as the predacons tongue had ventured deeper inside. It had a bizarre texture to it, and starscream had never been able to drive the feeling of its rough consistency lapping up the outside of his valve. The memory alone made his leg cross themselves involuntarily.

At times he would insist that the Predacon _really really_  did not to show so much courtesy, but each time Predaking would insist, to Starscreams dismay it turned out in fact, to be his new favorite activity. Thus here he was again, Predaking's breath hot against his pelvic plates and his tough plunged deeper still (an unnaturally _long tongue,_ another strange predacon trait), rolling inside him and caressing the walls to coax out more transfluid.

If it were not for the firm hand holding starscream in place, his thrashing would've pulled him away. But instead the commander was left to convulse in place as his valve walls clenched against the needy suck and lick of Predaking's mouth.

~

Was it really so hard for Starscream to admit he actually liked something? How could he specifically try to avoid the one act that made him curl with pleasure? In one moment sneer at the mention of it and then the next bit the edge of his lip in anticipation. Predaking couldn't understand it. Once the predacon had heeded the request and starscream had left after their tryst, only to pause and look back over one shoulder for a moment before continuing down the hall. He had seemed almost, disappointed? that the Predacon did not pursue him? Pressed him ? Was this a part of the agreement? To play some subtle game of pursuit? Never telling what was truly satisfying to them, but make the other partner guess?

Absolutely useless. Starscream could play those games all he liked but Predaking knew what the commander liked, and that was having the predacon oral deep in Starscream's valve as the silver seeker gasped for more. And it was only better that the seeker tasted so _good._ He suspected that Starscream wouldn't mind if that was the only thing they did during one of  their encounters. He wouldn't mind having the commander as a light snack more frequently, but now wasn't the time yet to bring it up.

No, now he was lapping up the last of the Commanders fluids with relish as the seeker groaned in pleasure. One last, long lick of an outside node sent another long shudder up the silver spine ,and the Predacon went further up, gently licking up the side of the long silver spike and nibbling on it ever so slightly. A gasp and a whimper was his permission to envelop the head and swirl his dark tongue along its length as he continued.

He couldn't yet decide which was his favorite, the valve or the spike. They both had their specific lovely tang and taste and Predaking was more than willing to continue sampling to really solidify his choice. But it really was so hard, the plenty of the lovely valve was so worthy in its own right to the delectable little dribble of pre fluid as the spike swelled and grew more ridged un his mouth. Starscream never lasted under his tongue, especially with his spike being the focus and soon with a choking wail the spike filled his mouth with transfluid and Predaking drank happily again.

 _"Tell me starscream_ " the predacon said with a rumble that send more pleasurable jolts down the commanders frame. _" Would you like me to , stop?"_

A dark glare and a flash of red optics was his only reply before he bowed his head again and began to clean the outside of the seekers pelvic plates with long drawn out licks, searching out and last drips of fluid he might've missed and humming at the weak gasps that escaped his silver lovers lips.

Then he was being eased down, trembling in large dark hands, until the flier was lazily draped across Predakings large chest. Slow hands reached up and wrapped around the others neck as Starscream nuzzled closer to his chest.

The purring began, a deep rumble from the depths of that massive chest, along with a intense warmth, the source of which was the searing dragon fire that lay constant within the predacons chest, but would emanate out soothingly when he was most content. And starscream practically melted into it. So warm and comfortable , and he was so very tired now, it seemed almost too easy to drift off into a half recharged state as the dark hands returned to rest on his waist and stroke his back, tweaking his wingers ever so slightly.

 _"Do you want be to stop"_ Predaking asked out again softly, feeling himself enticed into stasis as well.

 _" Never."_ Came the half whispered reply, and he felt the seeker nestle deeper into him.

And the last thing he did was smile lazily before following his small silver mate into stasis.

There in a very secluded, unwatched corner of the warship known as the Nemesis, the King of the Predacons and the feared Flight commander of the dread decepticons , fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
